This application in general relates to an improved roller for use in rolling planar flooring.
In the prior art, seam rollers are utilized to flatten seams between two sections of adjacent planar flooring such as carpeting or linoleum. The prior art has typically utilized a single roller having a handle attached to the roller at the axial ends and about the rotational axis of the roller.
This particular type of prior art roller is somewhat inadequate in that the handle tends to pivot about the axis of the roller, thus misdirecting some of the force the user applies to the roller.
Another type of roller which been utilized is a dough roller such as is typically used in baking. A known dough roller has handles at each end of a roller section, with the handles being coaxial with the roller. A user applies force from the handles through the roller along the seam. While this type of prior art roller has proven beneficial in some applications, it would be desirable to improve the roller structure to more efficiently transfer force from the user to a roller moving along a seam.
In addition, in the prior art, handles have typically extended laterally or axially outwardly beyond the ends of the rollers. Thus, the handles have interfered with the use of the rollers to roll the end seams of a planar flooring section as may be found adjacent a wall.
If the prior art rollers, having handles extending outwardly, were used adjacent to a wall, it could mar or scuff the surface of the wall. This is, of course, undesirable.